


Vocaloid Horror Story

by jojogonzalez3



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Anger, Blood and Injury, F/M, Friendship, Haunting, Horror, Hugs, Kisses, Near Death Experiences, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Rescue, Sadness, Spirits, Survival Horror, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:56:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojogonzalez3/pseuds/jojogonzalez3
Summary: Len discovers that the Vocaloid 8 could stay at an abandoned factory to get paid a huge amount of money. But as they stay there things don't go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1: Rehearsals and Boredom

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I decided to do a Vocaloid and Horror crossover book thingy. I hope you guys enjoy this story and if you want I can do other things just request (comment or message me) .  
> Also I tried my best I would love feedback as well. Thank you 
> 
> This was taken from my Wattpad Account : JosieGalaxy96

Len, Rin, Meiko , Kaito , Miku, Gakupo, Luka, and Gumi were recording a lot of songs at recording studio since today was Saturday and Saturdays were their busy days.

They finally finished recording , but they wanted to hangout with each other for a bit to relax and have fun .

'' Guys what do you want to do''. Miku said smiling. 

'' We should have a sleepover or something ''. Luka said smiling back

'' I have an idea''. Len said .

Everyone nodded their head as to say go on. '' We can do this thing that I saw online''.

''We have to stay two full days  at the abandoned factory down the street from our mansion. And we each get paid 20,000$ ''. Len said pointing towards the mansion that was a few blocks away.

'' Are you sure you want to do that ''. Kaito said biting his lip

'' come on stop being a wimp Kaito. It'll be fun''. Meiko said poking him

''Guys what if something bad happens or something''. Kaito said

'' Nothing will happen'' Gumi said hugging Kaito

''We have to leave our cellphones here we can bring a camera and our sleeping bags and pillows ''. Len said

''But what if something happens and we need to call police or something''. Rin said nervously

''There's a police officer that checks everything out before we go in so that's not nessciary plus there's a button to press for the police to come''. Len said smiling .

'' We're in''. They all said

~Later that night~

The Vocaloids went to the mansion to pack their  things.  '' Meiko I'm scared''. Kaito said clinging on to Meiko . Meiko pecked his lips '' it's one night Kaito. I know something is not going to happen ok''. Kaito nodded his head and they went down to meet the others who had their sleeping bags and pillows ready. ''Okay guys who is driving''. Len said. '' I'll drive ''. Gakupo grabbed the keys and got the car ready everyone soon followed. 


	2. Chapter 2: Arriving to the Factory

Since it wasn't that far away the car ride was short and everyone had mixed emotions as they got out of the car. Kaito having awful feelings since he heard about this. The Vocaloids grabbed their stuff and went inside meeting up with the police officer.

'' Hello, I'm officer Big Al. I'll be down the road if anything press this button''. The officer gave it to Meiko and she put it in her pocket.  ''I'll check the place out before you guys are allowed to''. The officer grabbed a flashlight and went in . After 30 minutes, he came back out and gave each Vocaloid a flashlight. '' You have to sleep in the room in the basement since it's the warmest place in the factory .After the last day which is tomorrow,  you'll each receive a check for 20,000$ ''. Everyone nodded their head thanked the officer and went in .

''So here it is the opportunity to win 20, 000$ ''. Len said spinning around . Len took out his camera. ''This is going to so much fun''. Kaito still didn't think so and bit his nails again. Gumi noticed and smacked his hand . '' Stop it Kaito. We will be fine''. Kaito faked a smile '' you're right''.

''Guys were is the basement'. Rin said scratching her head . Len pointed his flashlight towards a flight of stairs.'' I'm going to guess it's right here''. Kaito shakily held his flashlight and followed Len . Meiko held his hand '' Kaito calm down please''. Kaito ignored her and kept going downstairs.

They arrived downstairs and it was really big and it was warmer than upstairs. '' I can't wait '' Miku said squealing . '' Shut up Miku''. Gakupo said throwing a pillow at her face they all laughed. '' So we have to sleep for an hour or two before we start exploring this house and blah, blah, blah''. Len said . '' really'' Luka said '' two days just to explore and record what is happening around us''. Len shook his head ''yep''.

'' How about we expand the sleeping bags and we all just sleep together''. Rin said . '' Yes that would work ''. Kaito said unzipping his sleeping bag soon after everyone did. Kaito grabbed the pillows and laid them down. Luka grabbed 3 huge blankets and sat them down. There was a bathroom close by everyone changed and laid in the big sleeping bag they created. '' Okay guys since none of us has our cellphones I'm using my camera's timer to wake us up . Let's sleep for two hours . It's barely 10 o' clock now so it will be midnight when we wake up''. Len set up the timer and snuggled close to Rin falling asleep.

Kaito laid there staring at the ceiling Meiko laid her head on his chest '' Kaito I'm here and Gakupo is right next to you . You'll be fine''. Kaito looked at her then at Gakupo and sighed and closed his eyes falling asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning

~Two Hours later~

Kaito was the first one to wake up the others were still sleeping . _Should I wake them up or no_ . Kaito thought . He looked at Len and smiled _He wants this so bad he always does stuff for me so I'll wake them up._ Kaito shook Miku up first ''Miku Wake up it's time''. Miku woke up and shook Rin who was next to her '' Wake up Rin Wake up''.  As Miku was waking up Rin, Kaito woke up Len the noises he made caused the others to wake.

'' Okay guys we need to change so we can explore this factory''. Len said putting his hair into a mini ponytail. One by one they changed into something comfortable.

Everyone got changed and grabbed their flashlights. '' How about we explore this factory for like 4 hours then go to sleep then we can explore more tomorrow''. Luka said flashing her flash at everyone. '' Yes that's a perfect idea''. Meiko said hugging her.

'' We should split into groups ''. Gumi said playing with hair. Len nodded his head '' Me and Rin, Kaito and Meiko, Gakupo and Gumi, Luka and Miku''. Everyone nodded in agreement '' we meet back here at 3am because honestly I don't think I'll last all the way  until 5''. Len said rubbing his eyes. ''Everyone should hands so no one gets lost''. Len and Rin ran down the hallway and the others went their own ways.

Meiko and Kaito went up to the second floor Kaito was flashing his flashlight everywhere since he was still scared. Meiko noticed and hugged him '' What's wrong with you since you heard about this you've been acting strange''. Kaito looked at her '' I'm scared Meiko I never done something like this''. Meiko grabbed his hand ''I'm here''. Kaito nodded his head and started exploring a room .

Len and Rin went to a room down the hallway it was filled with Machines '' Um Len you forgot your camera ''. Rin said . Len chuckled '' that's for tomorrow when everyone is together''. Len and Rin hugged and continued to explore the room.

Miku and Luka was on the same floor as Rin and Len but were exploring a hospital type of room '' it smells really awful in here''. Luka said flashing her light and discovered there was blood . ''Miku look at this ''. Miku looked at the blood and screamed. Gakupo and Gumi heard this and ran to them '' Hey you girls okay''. Luka and Miku nodded their heads no and then pointed towards the blood .

They ran out of the room down to Len and Rin telling them about the blood they went in the room and discovered it had disappeared . Kaito and Meiko then came down and saw that the others had pale expressions. '' What happened '' . Kaito said . Miku cleared her throat '' There was blood right there , but now it's gone''. Kaito chuckled ''you are just playing around with me trying to get me scared''. Kaito left to go back downstairs. ''What was that all about ''. Rin said.

They were standing there thinking about how the blood disappeared so quickly. ''You better leave this room or else''. A deep voice said behind Meiko '' Guys there was a voice behind me saying we need to get out or else''. They screamed and ran back downstairs to the basement Kaito was hugging his knees. ''We're not sleeping tonight''. Rin said . 


	4. Chapter 4 : Things get worse

The Vocaloids were sitting down thinking of what just happened. Len grabbed his camera ''We  should start videotaping now''. Kaito grew angry and punched Len '' Don't you see that this whole thing is a freaking  scam Len'' . Meiko held Kaito back . ''You dumb butt I'm recording this so others could know about it''. Len said wiping the blood away from his lip. Rin hugged Len tight .

''Whatever this is better stop''. Kaito said .

''Can't we just leave out of here ''. Gakupo said

''Yes we can '' Said Luka running away. The others ran after her . They got to the door that leads outside and tried prying it open , but it wasn't opening . ''Damn this door won't freaking  open''. Gumi yelled . Len looked to his right and noticed there was a note . ''Guys there's a note over here ''He flashed his flashlight at it and started reading it out loud ''You have to stay there until your days are up''. Len looked at everyone '' I'm sorry guys. This all my fault for bringing you guys here''. Len started crying. '' Len , it's okay we get through this together just record it ,so people could know about this''. Gumi said wiping Len's tears away and hugging him tight.

Len went to grab his camera  he sat there fixing it up ''Why are you here. You shouldn't be here''. A lady with white hair and no face appeared . Len grabbed his camera and ran upstairs the lady following him '' Why are you here? Why are you here?'' She kept saying Len finally reached the others '' I I got so scared''. Len said catching his breath. ''What's wrong Len''. Gakupo said giving him a bottle of water. ''There was a lady with white and she had no face she kept chasing me saying why am I doing here'' Kaito eyes grew wide and ran to the door and started banging on the door '' Let me out , let me out '' . There was a huge force that caused Kaito to fall and hit his head '' Kaito ''. Meiko yelled she realized he was bleeding . '' Hey whoever did that is going to pay for that ''. Luka yelled . Before she knew it, she was grabbed the neck  then thrown across the room. Len kept filming.

'' We have to get out of here''. Kaito said as Meiko put a bandage on his head.

 


	5. Chapter 5: What is happening?

Meiko kept putting the bandage  around Kaito's head while doing so she heard a scream and it was Gumi her hair was being pulled by an man ''Let her go" Gakupo said while charging at the unexplained man . The guy disappeared ''Where did you go''. Gakupo said . ''Over here''. The man said in the room where there was blood. Gakupo was going to run into there , but Gumi stopped him '' don't go Gakupo he might kill you ''. The evil sprit laughed ''Listen to that green haired freak she is right''. Miku started to cry hugging Rin.

''Miku what's wrong why are you crying''. Rin said hugging her tightly . Miku pointed down to her leg and Rin noticed that it was bite by something. Rin screamed and the others  ran towards Miku and Rin . Rin pointed at Miku's leg and the others noticed that it was a bite of some sort. ''How did you get that '' Luka said while looking for the first aid kit. ''I don't know I didn't feel anything I just looked down and noticed that there was blood going down my leg'' . Miku said wiping away her tears. ''Lay down Miku let me treat it ''. Luka said helping Miku lay down .

Miku lays down wincing in pain as Luka pours some medicine on the wound and bandaging it up . '' That hurt like hell''. Miku said slowly standing up . '' What are we going to do now''. Meiko said looking around scared. ''We have to explore this factory still . It's barely 8 am and we get out of here at 10 tonight''. Len said filming . Len grabbed Rin's hand '' Let's hold hands with someone else so we have each other close''.  Everyone nodded and followed Rin and len upstairs to the other floors they haven't discovered yet .

As they reached the top level, they noticed a pink room decorated with bunnies and candy. '' Wait if this is a factory why is this room in there''. Gakupo said shaking. '' I don't know ,but something tells me this is not a factory''. Kaito said grabbing his flashlight running down the hall. '' Kaito wait ''. Meiko ran after him soon the others followed.

Kaito found an office room and was going through the cabinets and desks. '' it has to be here somewhere''. Everyone looked on  Kaito pulled a paper out of the desk and sat it on the table '' Guys this is not a factory I it's an Asylum''. He shone his flashlight on it and said it was an Asylum for human experiments. Everyone looked at each other shocked. ''So that explains the little kid room they probably died from the experiments that they went through''. Gumi said .

They were studying the paper until they heard something... 


	6. Chapter 6 : Oh No

There was a weird noise coming from behind them . Miku turned her back and realized there was a tall shadow staring at her. Everyone noticed and shut off their flashlights '' everyone be quiet and don't turn on your flashlights''. Luka said. Miku screamed and so everyone turned on the flashlight and realized that she was missing. They all screamed.

''Oh my god she's gone and it's my fault ''. Luka said breaking down crying. Kaito pulled her close. '' It wasn't your fault Luka. You didn't know what to do . We'll find her''. Luka wiped her tears away and nodded her head in agreement. Kaito looked at everyone ''we have to find her she's our best friend''. Everyone nodded and left out of the office. '' We should split into groups again '' Me , Luka , Meiko'' and '' Gakupo, Gumi, Len, Rin ''. Everyone smiled '' Okay my group we take over here and upstairs . Gumi's group take the other half of this level and levels below''. Kaito said . Everyone split and went to the levels .

They were all exploring their sections until they heard a familiar voice it was Miku '' You guys please help me I'm all the way on the roof please  get there before the spirits do''. Miku said crying. '' We have to get the others''. Meiko said sprinting downstairs Luka and Kaito followed. '' Guys did you hear that''. Rin said '' Yes we did she's on top of the roof. Let's go before anything else happens''. Len said sprinting up the stairs  they reached a ladder time of thing that leads up to the roof . Len carried his camera on his back and climbed the others soon followed. They finally got to the roof and noticed Miku tied up to a  chair bleeding from her head. ''Guys you're here''. Miku said crying . Luka noticed and ran towards her before getting knocked down by the spirit.

Luka rubbed her head and sat up staring at Miku's direction the spirit untied Miku and held her by her pigtails.'' Don't do nothing to her ''. Len screamed . The spirit laughed '' Why is she your girlfriend or something''. Len grew furious and charged at him '' Len no''. Gakupo ran to him and held him close ''Funny kid , but she is nothing important''. The spirit grabbed Miku and threw her off the roof. Everyone broke down in tears . Len taking it harder than anyone else. '' Len ''.Rin went to touch his shoulder , but Len shrugged his shoulders and climbed down the ladder. Everyone else sat down crying . Meiko playing with something in her pocket then she remembered the police button.

''Guys I just remembered about this''. Meiko sat up and held the little button in her hand. '' What the hell Meiko Miku could of still been alive if you remembered''. Luka said charging at Meiko punching her in the face over and over again. '' Girls , girls stop Miku wouldn't want us to fight''. Gumi and Kaito pulled them back. '' Now press that button so we can get out of this hell hole''. Rin said. Meiko nodded and pressed the button '' 911 what is your emergency''. They all smiled and told the operator everything that had happened .

They ran downstairs to tell Len he was sitting by the door crying still. '' Len the police are coming we can finally come home''.Rin said hugging Len from the back. Len quickly got annoyed and pushed her causing her to hit her back really hard. Rin broke down crying Gakupo picked her up and rubbed her head '' It's okay Rin. Len is just going through losing Miku''. Gakupo then went back with the others.

A few minutes later, sirens can be heard and they ran to the door not knowing what was going to happen.

 


	7. Chapter 7: Happiness

They could hear the sirens and they all quickly ran to the door excited that they would be okay and finally be able to sleep in there own rooms and beds and have really food not just snacks and water. They heard the police getting closer then the doors open it was an officer standing there holding Miku's hand. She was okay but she was badly bruised and had a broken foot . Everyone noticed and quickly ran to her hugging her so tight. ''guys, guys , guys be careful please I'm hurting''. They all let go and smiled. Len staring at Miku '' I I thought you were dead Miku''. Miku slightly smiled '' When I was falling down I grabbed a part of the factory to save me''. Len ran to Miku and kissed her. He then turned to Rin and hugged her tight . '' I'm sorry for being mean to you , Rin''. Rin smiled ''It's okay Len''.  The officer called ambulances to come and check them out knowing that they need it.

~A few days later~

Kaito, Meiko, Len, Luka, Miku, Gumi, Gakupo , and Rin were sitting outside enjoying a nice lunch break. ''Guys let's never do that two day scam shit again ok''. Len said biting into his banana.

Luka and Miku smiled '' I'm sorry I worried everyone about Miku''. Miku hugged Luka

''That was fun , but then again scary''. Gumi said smiling . '' Absolutely ''. Gakupo said cutting some eggplants .

''Well the good thing is that we're out of that place and we're all together well and healthy''. Kaito said smiling .

While they were discussing about what had happened, a woman with dark blue hair approached '' Hello , sorry for interrupting , but were you all the people at the abandoned factory''. They all looked up and nodded their head nervously .

''Well good. Your checks have came in and they wanted me to hand them over to you all''. Len stood and approached the girl '' no we're not taking these checks. We went through hell in there and it was nothing , but a scam. I recorded everything and sent it to the police''.

''Sorry , but what else were you suppose to expect'' said the dark blue haired woman. '' It says on the information that there was no ghosts just an abandoned factory ''. Luka said making fists.  '' Also, it wasn't a factory it was a scam we recorded that part also''. Kaito said crossing his arms. '' Here take our money back ''. Meiko grabbed everyone's checks and threw it at  the girl's face enjoying their lunch break happy everyone was together.


End file.
